


A new chance

by shyeehaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyeehaw/pseuds/shyeehaw
Summary: Micah doesn’t get along with anyone and Dutch it’s starting to get angry about it. With a bet and money in the line, Micah has to start talking to the new member, the only person who doesn’t have anything against him.





	A new chance

_All his of his stupid bet started in a night when Bill was screaming “Stay still, goddammit!”, while trying to patch up Micah’s gunshot wounds. Him and Dutch were the only ones that still had some patience left with the blonde man._

The first time you’ve noticed Micah staring at you, with the corner of your eye, you felt like you did something wrong. You were intimidated but somehow you also saw yourself reflected on his ways; shy, misfitted in the gang, and not always knowing what to say. Whatever reason was that he started looking at your direction, left you curious about the man.

_“Never mind! I don’t need no help. I’ll patch it myself.”, complained Micah, grabbing the whiskey out of Bill’s hands. Dutch had a concerned look on his face. Not for the the open bleeding wounds that were on his shoulders but for how the gang was thoroughly rejecting him after the previous incident. The last thing Dutch needed to worry about was internal conflict among the members of the gang._  
_“I know you are loyal to me and I appreciate that, son. But you gotta start showing some sympathy around here or otherwise it’s going to be hard.”_

Your role in the gang was to look after the horses, and Baylock had a special place in your heart. Everyone warned you about how bad tempered the horse it was, “to match the owner!” Charles said at some point. 

“Is he giving ya a hard time?”, asked Micah.

“Not at all! He is a good boy! aren’t you?”, you said, running your fingers gently through his face. The horse was calm, ears relaxed leaning forward.

Micah gave you a nervous smile, scratching the back of his head. A tense silence floating around both of you.

“So, what would you say if I invited you to go to town with me.” He asked, stumbling into the words.

“As in a date?”, you joked.

“Yes?”, he said, unsureness shinning through.

You didn’t even missed a beat. Surely this was a joke. Not because you didn’t like him, quite the contrary. But because you’ve assumed that life made him cold and detached from the others. He never seemed to need anyone. So you kept guessing why he would ask you out. So, you decided to discover for yourself.

“Well then, sure!”

_Micah closed his eyes trying no to spit out the phrase that his father taught him: “sympathy is for the weak.” It was not that he needed the gang, but he had grown used to the convenience of having others around doing the chores that he detested so much. He was pretty aware that he didn’t belong there, at least not as family member as others used to refer to each other. Deep down he started fearing that he would never truly belong anywhere.  
“You got it boss, it won’t be a trouble for you no more.” _

Being in his company was easy, almost comforting. Some nights you would just sit beside him and just enjoy the promising proximity. Looking back, you didn’t have a clue how naive you were by judging that he was too shy to make a move. God, you wanted him to. But he never would, you just shared your own stories, hoping that someday he would tell you some of his. 

“Good night Y/N”, he said looking at you with those intriguing blue eyes, “It was good talking to you. You talk a lot so all I have to do is listen.”

You looked at him wide-eyed with shock. Was him calling you a chatterbox? He noticed that you didn’t took it as a compliment and his face turned red. You just laughed making it less awkward, which you could feel he was grateful for.

_Bill coughed, trying to hold a ironic grin._

_“What ya laughing at!?”, said Micah, blood boiling in his head and getting up to his feet to confront Bill._

_“Woah! Slow down there! I just don’t think that you could be nice to someone even if your life depended on it.”_

_Micah was ready to throw a good punch on that scruffy bearded man when Dutch intervened._  
_“Stop it Micah! Hell! This is exactly what I was referring to!”_

_“I don’t like being laughed at by the likes of him!”_

_Dutch massaged his own temples, trying to not lose his patience. For him, Micah was just a reckless loyal bastard, he wanted to fit in but just didn’t knew how._

_“Why don’t we turn this into something fun, huh? A bet! I bet you can’t be nice to someone! Goddamn! Make a friend, win over one of them ladies! I don’t know!”_

The night you two first shared a kiss was like a broken mirror in your memories, beautiful, yet tragic. Announcing a bad omen to the future that awaited you. A million racing thoughts were running through your head when you decided to do something about the thing that you two had going. What was the point of liking someone, seeing them corresponding and not being able to do something about it for fear? In that out-law life you lived you were afraid of many things, real things that could end your chance to actually say something about how you felt.

Im your tent, with an eager feeling, you waited for everyone to go to sleep. Trembly feet took you towards where he was sitting, in a ledge, having a smoke. 

You sat crossed leg beside him and leaned against him, enjoying the sound of the silence and occasional sound of crickets singing. The look he gave you was intense, you just felt so drowned to those eyes, to the way his hair glowed with the moonlight. It would be the last time that you would look at him with such pure and simple feelings. You placed your hand in his face, enjoying the feeling of warmth emanating from him. You downed your eyes to his parted lips, wishing to have a little bit more of courage. With what was probably the most gentle gesture he ever done he pushed you away. He got up and left you there, wondering what the hell did you do wrong.

_Micah didn’t care much for being tested, it was almost insulting and made him a bit more angry, but if there was some money he could win with this situation, he was in for it.  
“What’s in for me?”_

_“How about... a gold bar? I still have some left after our bank visit.”_

_Bill intervened._

_“A whole gold bar just for acting like a decent human being? You got lucky, Micah.”_

_Micah left feeling uneasy, with a slight guess of who he could try winning the bet with. There was a new member in the gang and if the others didn’t filled her ears with bad things about him, he might be able to talk to her. It would be easy._

“I came here to apologize for... for yesterday.”, said Micah, he looked like he hasn’t slept well, with baggy eyes and washed out look on his face.

You felt your cheeks burning with shame. Didn’t this man understand the concept of pride? You just wished to be left alone to heal from that embarrassment.

“I think I got it all wrong, I’m sorry for that.” you said, with no emotion whatsoever in your voice.

“It was not your fault, I want to make things right, but I just can’t.”

“And why is that?”

“Because if I tell you the truth you will be even more mad.”

You looked up to his face, trying to read what the hell did he do. You were scared of whichever words would come out of his mouth.

“It was all a bet, Y/N, I’m sorry.” he said, avoiding to look you in the eye.

You felt a heavy weight in your chest sinking you in. How could you be so blind?

“Get out!” you heard a growling version of your voice said, “Get out! Get out!”

He wouldn’t budge, a sorrowful look on his face.

“But I fell for you! I really did.” he said, as if it would make things right.

“I don’t think you understand consequences. The moment you saw me as a bet was the moment you fucked up.”

“That’s what I always do, I fuck things up.”

“You deserve the despise that everyone here feels for you. And you are going to end up all alone! You just hurt who cares about you.", the words left a bitter taste in your mouth. Later, you would even regret it using what he in a loving moment confessed to be his fear.

_More than that, it was a good opportunity to force himself to take action. He had been paying attention to her since she arrived, with a wide smile and laid-back attitude. It was about the money, sure, but the girl has caught his eye like few did before, but the same fear of rejection prevented him of ever doing something about it. This time would have to be different, there was money in the line, and also Dutch’s respect to be maintained. The blonde man fell asleep under the stars that night, with an annoying feeling of being insignificant under that big sky._


End file.
